The Avengers Come To Storybrooke
by withgirl
Summary: With some insistence from Henry, Emma tests her magic on some comic book characters full prompt inside from Quindecim. [Established Emma X Regina Pairing]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Quindecim '** **Emma's been practicing trying to control her magic; and one day a bored Henry is watching her practice and decides to convince her that it would be an amazing idea to bring to life some of the characters from his comic book, so he can have a fun day. Super Heroes in Storybrooke, hijinks ensue, and of course Regina has to clean up the mess Emma and Henry have created. I don't have any specifications for which super heroes should be included in the story, feel free to have whoever you want if you choose this one, but I do have one request. Tony Stark hitting on Regina and Emma being jealously annoyed by it, but unable to do anything about it because it's freaking Iron Man** **'**

 **Just a little disclaimer: I have never read a comic book in my life, so all the characters are from movies/TV shows, so I'm sorry in advance to any hardcore comic book readers XD**

The Avengers Come to Storybrooke

Henry lay his head on the counter, watching Emma make mugs move around the kitchen.

"Is that really the best you can do?" he sighed.

Emma frowned at her son, "I'm sorry, is my _magic_ not good enough for you?"

"Mom's is way cooler," he smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "that's not fair, she only started teaching me like six months ago."

"If this was TV show you would already be a master."

"Well it isn't, besides she won't let me look at any other spell book," Emma pouted, finally allowing the mugs to fall to the counter.

Henry just grabbed his toast and began chewing, "that sucks, she won't show me anything either."

"Magic is dangerous, kid," Emma said with raised eyebrow, she had no idea that the boy had been so upset that neither of his mother's would show him anything 'cool'.

Henry nodded and brought a comic out of his back pack.

Emma just laughed at his petulance and picked up the book that Regina had basically set her as homework, "okay, this is cool," she said triumphantly, "an animation spell."

Henry looked up, with excitement clear in his eyes, "do it."

"Henry..."

"Ma, please," he pouted and handed her his comic book.

"You want me to animate a superhero?"

"Only for a few minutes, then you can reverse the spell," he begged.

Emma imagined Regina's look of pure anger, she knew that her girlfriend would probably refuse any more magic lessons if this went wrong, but she also couldn't deny that she wanted to see Henry's face when he met an avenger.

"Okay, but not the comic book versions."

"Why?" he frowned.

"It says that you have to visualise the thing you want to come to life, and it would be easier if I used the ones with actual faces."

"You just want to meet Scarlett Johansson, don't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma blushed deeply and shook her head, "just get the DVD's kid."

A second later, Henry placed every film from the Marvel Cinematic Universe in front of his blonde mother, along with two that she didn't expect.

"These are DC, kid," she laughed, holding up the Arrow and The Flash TV series DVD's.

"Cross-over, duh," the boy replied.

Emma rolled her eyes, and picked the most suitable DVD cases, laying them out in front of her, she picked up the book.

Henry sighed after her hesitation, and she looked over the book, "you're mom will not be happy about this."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well for one, she could ground you, and dump me," Emma explained.

"She won't dump you, and I will take the grounding, will you hurry up?"

Emma sighed, and began to read the incantation, a moment of silence passed, after which both mother and son deflated in disappointed.

"Well it was worth a shot," Henry grumbled, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, "maybe I can ask mom later?"

"Yeah, good luck with that," Emma chuckled, "for now let's get you to school."

* * *

Emma leaned back in her chair, feet on the desk, pretending to read a crime report that Regina had sent over. She was really beginning to wish that something would happen, Storybrooke had been way too peaceful since Regina became a hero, no one dared to go against her. She had even wondered if Storybrooke even needed a sheriff anymore, _I should change my job title to 'resident Pongo finder'_ Emma internally grumbled.

The phone began to ring, and Emma sighed, _he ran away early today._

"Sheriff Swan."

"What did you do?" Ruby's voice came through the receiver.

"Nothing," she said instantly, "why?"

"Let's just say that Norse gods do not enjoy our little town," the waitress ground out.

Emma bit her lip, "what?"

"Just come to the diner, Emma."

With that the line went dead, and Emma ran as fast as she could, getting to the diner in under three minutes, she burst in.

"I am Loki of Asgard and I will not be spoken to like a mere peasant," a voice roared, Emma turned to see Granny brandishing her crossbow at the black haired man.

Emma ran her hand across her face, _guess it worked._

Loki raised his staff, about to strike the woman, but a blur of red came through the diner, and a red suited man stood on the other end of the diner with Granny next to him.

The old woman blinked a few times, and looked up at the smiling man.

"You should know better than to attack old women, err..." The Flash inspected Loki trying to figure out what kind of metahuman he could be, "what's your power?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you need a name," he explained.

"My name, you poultry little man, is Loki, and I am a god."

"Okay..."

Emma shook her head, finally finding her voice, "okay, stop it, you need to like disappear before Regina comes to get her coffee."

Loki turned on the blonde, he looked like was about to make a long winded speech, but Emma just held up her hand to stop him.

"Really don't have time," she sighed, offence consumed the man's face, and she just casually walked over to him, within a second she punched him square in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Well that's one way to do it," the red blur was kneeling next to the unconscious man in a fraction of a second, "nicely done."

"Thanks, Barry," Emma said and rolled her eyes, before they widened.

"W-what?" the red clad superhero asked.

Emma put her head in her hands, "this would have been so much easier with Deadpool," she mumbled, "I'll explain later, but could you please help me get him to the station?"

Barry Allen blinked a few times, before nodding, "where is it?"

"Across the street," before Emma finished her sentence she was standing in the station, Loki laying on the cot in the holding cell.

"Thank you," she managed to say.

The phone rang again, and after a short conversation, she fell back into the chair.

"What's up?" Barry asked.

"There's more of them."

"God's?" he laughed, pointing at Loki.

Emma shook her head, "villains and superheroes."

The Flash nodded, though he didn't fully understand, "need help?"

"Sure," she sighed, "but we need to call in an expert first."

"Like a scientist?"

"Nope, my fourteen year old son."

* * *

"Awesome," Henry laughed as he inspected a de-masked Barry Allen, though Emma had yet to explain to him how she knew his name, and a part of her was trying not to be star-struck by Grant Gustin, _it's the Flash,_ she kept telling herself.

"Henry, focus," Emma sighed.

The boy quickly nodded, and turned to the cell where Loki had yet to wake up, and he considered the staff that lay on the desk. "So he must be from the first Avenger's, probably before they managed to stop him."

Barry tilted his head, and looked between the pair, "what are avengers?"

"It's like Justice League," Henry said dismissively.

"What?"

Emma sighed and put her head in her hands, "they're a team of superheroes."

"Like metahumans?"

Emma gave Henry an exasperated look, and he considered his options for a moment, before he pulled a comic out of his bag and handed it to the Scarlet Speedster.

Barry furrowed his brow, but they instantly shot up when he saw 'The Flash' written across the front, with a depiction of him on the front.

He began flicking through it, and asked, "someone made a comic of me?"

"Not exactly," Emma began, "someone created you in a comic book, and then they made a TV show and..."

Barry held up his hand, and laughed nervously, "are you saying I'm fictional?"

Emma and Henry nodded together, and he simply shook his head in disbelief.

Henry quickly typed in 'The Flash' into YouTube, and within moments Barry sat with wide eyes on Emma's desk chair.

"I think you broke him," Emma whispered.

Barry held up his hand and swallowed hard, "I'm fine, it's just hard to accept."

"Try finding out that your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming," Emma scoffed and instantly cringed.

"Are you sure that you're just not insane?" he asked.

"If we were then why do you seem to believe us?" Henry asked.

Barry shook his head, "I don't know, I just wish that Wells were here."

Emma furrowed her brow, "why?"

"He would know what's going on."

"But he's..."

Henry quickly stepped on her foot, and shouted, "spoilers," causing Emma to clamp her mouth shut.

"He's what?" Barry asked with narrowed eyes.

Emma tried desperately to think of a lie, but was interrupted by the sound of clicking heels.

The blonde winced, causing Henry to chuckle.

Regina appeared at the door looking absolutely livid, followed closely by a familiar face.

"Felicity," Barry sighed in relief.

Regina held up and arrow, and Emma shrank back, "what did you do?"

"He tried to shoot you?" Emma asked, noticing that the Arrow's arms seemed to be stuck at his sides.

"I was just doing a simple spell, and this little vigilante took me as some kind of threat."

Oliver remained stoic, and Emma couldn't help the feeling that he was pouting about Regina catching his arrow.

After a moments silence, Emma said, "Henry made me do it."

Henry gave her a look of betrayal, and Regina rolled her eyes.

Felicity raised her hand, which seemed to diffuse the tension for a moment, "what is it?" Regina sighed.

The blonde looked at Regina fearfully for a moment before she said, "why isn't Ba...The Flash wearing his mask."

Emma rolled her eyes, and instantly answered her question, pointing at them each in turn, she said, "Barry Allen, Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen."

Felicity blinked a few times and looked to Barry who just shrugged.

"What exactly did you do Miss Swan?" Regina sighed, falling into a nearby chair, as Felicity and Oliver walked over to Barry.

"An animation spell," Emma smiled timidly.

"Why?"

"Henry wanted to meet superheroes," Emma replied, which caused Henry to step back.

Felicity's eyes widened and she turned to Barry who handed her the comic book.

"We're fictional to you?" she choked out.

"We already had this conversation," Emma ground out, though she was secretly happy for any reason to put off the fight she was about to have with her girlfriend.

"I think there's a chance that this is an alternate timeline in which we're fictional," Barry explained.

Felicity nodded as she continued to look at the comic, "that's assuming that the multiple worlds theory is correct, there's an equal chance that we never even existed."

"Then how did we achieve consciousness?" Barry asked with a furrowed brow,

Oliver cleared his throat, causing everyone in the room to turn to him, Regina rolled her eyes and finally allowed him the use of his arms.

"Why should we believe them?" he asked in his patented deep voice.

"Because we can clearly defeat you and your...sticks," Regina replied distastefully, "I would say you don't have much choice."

Oliver was about to retort before he deflated seeing his bow across the room where Regina had thrown it on the floor.

The phone rang out, and Emma rolled her eyes.

A moment later after she put it down, she said, "we have a Reverse Flash issue, and I think Deathstroke is around somewhere."

Barry and Oliver's expression instantly became serious, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, we have to hunt them down."

Emma smiled at her girlfriend, she knew her next line would get her no favours, but she couldn't resist, "well that is what heroes do Gina."

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed XD**

 **I need to thank my beta QueenApples for just being pure awesome, and Quindecim for the many prompts they have given me lol**

 **Please feel free to let me know what superheroes you would like to see in this, but as a side note I have never watched X-men so try not to suggest anything from that franchise.**

 **For villains I would be looking for less serious ones, so please let me know if you have any ideas :)**

 **Please let me know if you're interested in seeing this continued XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Emma shot Regina a covert look as she drove and then quickly snapped her head to look at the road when she received narrowed eyes.

"You're not that mad, are you babe?" she asked.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked into the back seat where Oliver sat with crossed arms, he wasn't particularly happy with the lack of motorcycles in Storybrooke and had refused to allow Barry to run him around the town. Catching a ride with the sheriff and mayor had been his only option, he just hoped that Felicity was actually making progress with the outdated technology in the sheriff's station.

"I told you to be responsible with that spell book and you allowed a fourteen year old to convince you to summon all manner of danger. What if Slad…" trailing off she looked at Oliver and said, "what season is he from?"

Emma shrugged and said, "what's the last thing that you remember?"

Oliver blinked at them, he considered lying, but Barry seemed to trust them so he figured he would just go with it.

"I locked Slade Wilson away," he grumbled somewhat childishly.

"Season two finale," the blonde said in answer to her girlfriend's question.

"I know," the mayor said while rolling her eyes and then continued her point, "what if Slade Wilson kills someone or if Loki starts mind controlling people?"

"I guess I didn't think that far ahead," Emma said rather defensively.

"Of course you didn't, you truly are a Charming," Regina growled.

Emma just shook her head and looked straight ahead until Oliver asked, "where is Deathstroke?"

"We got reports that he's in the forest somewhere," the sheriff grumbled, "Barry should call when he has a location."

"And do you have a plan when we find him?"

"Magic," Regina said over her shoulder.

"You think that you can take him down that easily?" Oliver retorted.

The brunette shook her head and said, "it worked pretty well against you."

Oliver narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "you took me by surprise."

"Then I can take him by surprise," Regina replied and Oliver seemed to decide that he couldn't win the argument, he just turned to look out the window.

Stopping at the edge of the forest, they each got out of the car and Oliver said, "do you expect me to fight him without my bow?"

"I don't expect you to fight him at all," Regina replied, not even looking over her shoulder as they trudged past the treeline.

"What if your magic doesn't work?"

Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand, his bow instantly appeared in his hand and a full quiver appeared on his back.

"Happy?" she asked.

Oliver grumbled something that sounded almost like 'thank you' and a moment later Emma's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she sighed.

"I found him," Barry whispered, "where are you guys?"

"We're at the treeline," Emma replied and a moment later, she felt a flash of strong wind and then found herself in a clearing, and saw two masked men hidden behind some trees.

She heard a whooshing sound and she turned to see Regina and Oliver standing behind her, "Deathstroke teamed up with Reverse Flash?" she said, trying not to laugh at just how ridiculous her life had become.

"Who is Reverse Flash?" Oliver whispered.

"Didn't you tell him?" Emma asked Barry who had been staring at the yellow suited man with narrowed eyes.

"I think he tells him in season three of Arrow," Regina replied at the Flash's look of confusion.

"Oh…the Reverse Flash is…the reverse of Barry…"

Regina rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and said, "he's the villain in season one of The Flash, that is all you need to know."

Barry and Oliver exchanged a look that said they still hadn't accepted the idea of being fictional, but with the eminent threat, they could deal with it later.

"The question that you should be asking, what do they have planned?" the brunette pointed out after a moment of silence.

Emma pulled her gun from its holster and said, "lets not give them enough time to show us."

Oliver grabbed her hand before she could advance and said, "are you insane? We need a plan."

Regina rolled her eyes and an ice ball formed in her hand, "I have a plan," she grumbled and made her way into the clearing, followed by the deep sigh from her green clad companion.

Throwing the spell, it hit Reverse Flash in the leg and he shouted out in pain as he fell onto one knee and looked contemptuously at his attacker.

"How did you know that would work?" Barry asked in shock.

"Captain Cold had a couple of episodes," Emma whispered which caused the man to just roll his eyes, he had to admit that he wasn't fond of the fact that these people seemed to know more about his life than even he did.

Deathstroke looked at his downed tentative partner and then quickly drew one of his many guns, "who are you?" he asked as he levelled the barrel with Regina's face.

"Someone who would much rather be home than dealing with her girlfriend's idiotic mistake," Regina replied, clearly in no way afraid of the man.

Emma sighed deeply and then looked at Barry, "what's wrong?" she whispered, following his line of sight to the Reverse Flash. In his pain, Harrison Wells had clearly forgotten to distort his face and Barry was obviously struck by the familiarity he felt with the man.

Oliver drew an arrow and pointed it at Slade, "give it up, you're out-matched."

Deathstroke tilted his head and laughed, "not as badly as you think."

The Arrow furrowed his brow until he felt himself being thrown against a tree.

With a grunt of pain, he looked over at the white haired man smirking at him.

Regina sighed deeply and looked over at Emma, "Damian Dhark is supposed to be from season four."

The blonde shrugged and threw the woman a look that she had no idea how this stuff worked and the brunette just rolled her eyes.

Regina turned back to face the magician and raised her hand igniting a fireball which caused him to raise his eyebrows at her, "it's nice to meet someone as skilled in the magical arts," he chuckled.

"Shut up," the former Evil Queen sighed and the man just gave her an amused smirk.

Throwing the fireball at him, the flames dispersed as he held up his hand, "nice try."

Regina rolled her eyes and then clicked her fingers, the next moment he disappeared.

Emma's eyes widened and she said, "what the hell?"

"I reversed your animation spell," she replied with an exasperated sigh.

The blonde nodded, neither of them noticing as Deathstroke raised his gun to point at the Arrow. Barry was still staring at the downed Reverse Flash and failed to notice that his friend was in danger.

Just as Slade Wilson was about to pull the trigger, an arrow embedded itself in his forearm and he dropped the gun to the floor.

Regina stared at the arrow for a second in shock, sparing a quick glance at the dumbstruck Oliver, clicking her fingers, Deathstroke and Reverse Flash disappeared as well.

She then turned her attention to where the arrow had come from and saw a hooded woman who ran over to the Arrow.

Pulling her hood down, Thea didn't seem to register her brother's old outfit nor his severely confused expression, "are you okay, Olly?"

* * *

"It's hard to work with someone staring at me," Felicity commented as she stared at the computer that she was typing away at.

Henry blinked in shock and shook his head, "sorry, it's just…weird."

The blonde stopped typing and looked up at the brunette boy with a slight smirk on her face, "should I be insulted?"

Henry rolled his eyes and said, "how would you feel if you met a fictional character?"

"How would you feel if you were called fictional?" she shot back.

"Google 'Emily Bett Rickards'," Henry suggested.

Felicity furrowed her brow and stared at the computer for a moment before she said, "what's Google?"

The boy bit his lip, trying not to laugh and said, " ."

She furrowed her brow, but proceeded type the website in and then inspected the screen for a moment before she typed the name in and her eyebrows rose higher than Henry thought possible.

"That's…interesting," she stuttered as she scrolled through the various images.

Henry laughed at her expression and was about to further the conversation until he heard a door slamming hard.

He quickly stood, but instantly fell back into his seat when he saw who it was.

"Thor…" Felicity choked out, which earned her a shocked look from Henry.

"You know about the Avengers?"

The blonde furrowed her brow and said, "everyone knows about Marvel."

Henry blinked a few times, he had never considered that Marvel could possibly exist in the DC universe, but it certainly made things easier.

Thor stared at them for a moment with narrowed eyes until he turned and zoned in on the man in the holding cell, "what did you do to my brother?"

"He was terrorising townspeople," the boy managed to say.

"He may not be a beacon of righteousness, but he doesn't deserve to be treated as a common criminal. He is of Asghard and he is my brother!"

"He tried to murder an old woman," Henry replied instantly.

Thor looked away from the holding cell and said, "he's adopted."

Henry held back a laugh and stood from his chair, "everything is pretty hard to explain, but if you just wait for my moms to come back…"

The brunette was quickly cut off by bellowing smoke and a split second later, Emma, Regina, Oliver and Barry appeared, along with a fifth, and the boy took a moment to stare at Thea Queen, until she tilted her head and he realised what he was doing.

Felicity's attention was torn away from Thor and Black Widow and her gaze fell on an older looking Thea than she remembered seeing earlier.

Emma and Regina both seemed to turn their attention to the newcomers at the same time and the blonde's mouth almost fell open.

"Scarlett Johansson?" she stuttered, and Regina's eyes snapped to the other woman who seemed to be a moment away from drawling.

Narrowing her eyes, she cleared her throat and the blonde quickly tore her attention away from the red headed woman, "sorry," she whispered and Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Who is Scarlett Johansson?" Natasha asked, looking thoroughly confused while also being cautiously on guard.

There was silence in the room, before Felicity began to type and she said, "the actress who plays you," she explained, turning the screen around for the other woman's benefit.

Oliver gave her a questioning look and the blonde shrugged, "I mastered Google."

The man just looked even more confused than he was a moment ago, but he decided to just shake it off.

The Black Widow stared at the screen for a moment before she just shook her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Regina was about to start the explanation again, until she noticed that the god in the holding cell was beginning to stir and she rolled her eyes deeply.

Loki sat up and looked around the room through blurry eyes before they settled on the blonde that he vaguely recalled having the audacity to strike him unconscious.

"How dare you lay a hand on a god!" he roared, his face only contorted in anger further when he saw that the woman was in no way afraid of him.

Regina quickly ran a hand across her face, before she clicked her fingers and the black haired man disappeared from existence.

"What did you do to him?!" Thor shouted, quickly grabbing the bars as if it would make a difference.

The mayor sighed and was about to click her fingers, but Emma quickly grabbed her hand and shook her head, "get rid of the heroes last…"

Regina rose one eyebrow and gave her girlfriend an exasperated look, and said, "would that have anything to do with your infatuation?"

The blonde's eyes briefly fell back on Black Widow before she quickly shook her head, "I'm just being tactical, Regina."

"Whatever you say," she grumbled and went over to sit next to Henry.

Emma looked back to Natasha and cleared her throat, "we have a lot to explain."

 **A/N Sorry its been so long, my only excuse is lack of inspiration...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and I need thank Quindecim for all their help, and as always, I need to thank my ever amazing beta QueenApples.**

 **My beta suggested that ouat could be a tv show in the DC universe since I made it so Marvel is, let me know if you think that's a good idea XD**

 **Reviews are great motivation ;)**


	3. Rewrite

Hey guys,

I know it's been a while since I've updated and my only excuse is that I kind of forgot about this fic after having no ideas for so long...

Recently though, I've gotten really into everything superhero again, so I've been reminded about it. I've decided that it would be best to just rewrite it to deal with all of the plot holes and to include my new favourite shows.

The rewrite is called The Avengers (and some Justice League) Come to Storybrooke, so if you guys are still interested, I would recommend checking it out :)


End file.
